republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
Kemal Talley Aviation
The Kemal Talley Aviation & Automotive Museum is a privately-owned vehicle collection near New Millington, Girsün put on public showcase by Kemal Talley, Adanese businessman and Prime Minister. It opened in 2012, and is the only museum in the country to have all of the vehicles in its collection to be fully operable. The museum grounds are located on a private airfield purchased for the facility's construction in 2008. The airport is officially known as Talley Field and bears the ICAO code VKTM. It features a single runway, extended from 1,524 metres to 3,022 metres in late 2010. On 31 May 2012, Talley announced the KTAAM to be the beginning facility for the Kemal Talley Primier Museum, which should be built on adjacent grounds beginning around 2016. History Talley first began storing aircraft at what was then Ray Municipal Airport in 2003. In October 2008, Ray was in danger of closure when it was purchased by Talley for about 80,000 lira. The following year he expanded airport facilities to accomodate more of his aircraft collection and transferred them in. In 2010, he announced the plan for his aviation (and later also automotive) museum and extended the runway to allow operations of all his aircraft, as well as began construction of the museum buildings. The museum was completed in late January 2012, and was about two-thirds stocked by the time it opened on 2 April. Vehicles continued to be brought in from storage until July. The museum is of a modern design, and sports a white concrete exterior with black glass around the entrance. The entrance is in the middle of the south side, with the museum's two wings proturuding from either side. The garage (west wing) houses Talley's cars, as well as a couple of lighter aircraft, while the hangar complex (east) is home to his aircraft collection. The Talley Primier Museum will be connected to the KTAAM through the west side. On the afternoon of 23 November 2012, Talley's Lockheed Constellation, Aries, was taxiing after a flight when its port wing detatched and the aircraft fell back onto its tail and starboard wing, damaging both. On board were Talley and three guests, none of whom were injured. The plane's maintainence records were examined, but no abnormalities were found. The aircraft was repaired in the following months, but has remained in its hangar, unflown since. Vehicles Aircraft *AirTech Model 1 *AirTech AT6 Wildcat *Antonov An-2PD Colt *Boeing B-17F Flying Fortress "Erdoğan" *Bombardier Challenger 605 "Spirit of Millington" *Cessna 172M Skyhawk *Cessna 177B Cardinal Classic *Consolidated PBY-6A Catalina "Island Hopper" *DeHavilland DHC-2 Turbo Beaver Amphib *Diamond DA40 XLT Diamond Star *Douglas DC-3B *Grumman G-21C Goose *Icon A5 "Surfin' Bird" *Lockheed C-140 JetStar *Lockheed L-749 Constellation "Aries" *Mikoyan-Guervich MiG-25 Foxbat *Mitsubishi F-2B Viper Zero "Mosura" *North American T-6 Texan "Bevo" *North American P-51D Mustang "Trojan Horse" *Northrop T-38M Arı *Sukhoi-Gulfstream S-21 *Super Sport Gyroplane *Tupolev Tu-114 Cleat *Westland W.35 Wyvern TF4 Cars *1993 Alexander Alpha *2017 Alexander Alpha prototype *2009 Alexander Rhapsody H *2011 Aston Martin Cygnet *1964 Aston Martin DB5 *2010 Aston Martin Rapide *2019 Aston Martin RapidE *1987 Aston Martin V8 Vantage *2008 Audi A5* *2009 Audi Q5 FCEV *1961 Bristol 407 *1989 Bristol 603 *2009 Bristol Fighter *1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS *1972 Chevrolet Chevelle SS *1963 Chevrolet Corvette *1973 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray *2013 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *1964 Chrysler Turbine Car *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 *2011 Victor Valiant *2008 Etox Zafer limousine *2017 Ford GT *1965 Ford Mustang *1976 Ford Mustang Boss 302 *2015 Ford Mustang *2016 Ford Territory *1956 Ford Thunderbird *1960 Ferrari 250 Spider California SWB *1995 Ferrari 348 *2013 Gibbs Quadski *2012 Hennessey Venom GT *1972 Jaguar E-Type *2005 Lamborghini Murciélago Roadster *2015 Land Rover Discovery Sport Lux *2013 Land Rover Range Rover Sport *2012 Maserati GranTurismo Sport "Strigoi" *2013 Maserati Quattroporte GTS *1955 Mercedes-Benz 300SL *2010 Mercedes-Benz S400 BlueHybrid *2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK55 AMG *2010 Mercedes-Benz W212 *1969 Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser *1999 Republic of Adana Primier State Car *2006 Saleen S-281E "Trojan Horse" *2012 Shelby 1000 *2013 SRT Viper GTS *2009 SSC Ultimate Aero TT *2008 Victor Alpha 450 *2005 Wayne Tumbler Prospective *Aeromobil 3.0 *Bombardier Challenger 650 "Spirit of Millington II" *Bugatti Model 100 *de Havilland Sea Vixen *Terrafugia Transition *Chevrolet Corvette C8 *2009 Lamborghini Reventón Roadster Category:Museums Category:Airports